


King Of The Beasts

by Simp_City_2020



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18+, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Creatures, Harpies, Kitsune, Nekomata - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Violence, dragon - Freeform, dragon/human hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simp_City_2020/pseuds/Simp_City_2020
Summary: Humans have a large population all over the planet. However, they are considered the lowest life form, as 95% of the population is unable to use magic of any kind. While continuing on with your overly normal life, it quickly turns upside down as you meet an incredibly powerful being.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. A Walk Through The Woods

### A Walk Through The Woods

A light breeze came through your window, tickling your nose. A slight smell of firewood eases you awake from your midday nap. The afternoon sun warmed your skin as you push the blanket off of you and stretch out your legs. You hear your mother downstairs cleaning the dishes, the sound of clicking plates and bowls filling the air.

Sitting up you take a deep breath of the refreshing spring air, stretching out the rest of your body. You pick your pants up off the floor and put them on, the fabric cool to the touch. Your reflection in the mirror catches your eye. You may have only napped for an hour, but you have complete bed head. Detangling the mess took longer that you expected and you hear your mother walking up the stairs, probably thinking you over slept. She knocks softly on the door before opening it. “Oh! You’re already up! Nice rats nest you got there,” she motions to the top of your head.

”Yea yea haha laugh it up mom,” you grumble. She walks over to the chair you’re sitting in, grabbing the hair brush from hand. She starts to gently brush out your hair making it seem almost effortless. “You know you shouldn’t brush that hard. You’ll rip out and damage your beautiful hair.” Your mother makes quick work of the vast amount of knots that encompass your head.

”(y/n) I need you to go out and go get some more herbs for potions. The supply is running low and and I need to go to the market soon for more food. Can you do that for me? I’d prefer if you did it today so I can start brewing stuff to sell for tomorrow.”

You sigh. You hated going into the woods to pick herbs. Even though it was pretty safe around here, just the though of being cornered by a beastman or other creature scared you half to death. But you didn’t want to starve either. “What do you need me to find?” Your mom takes a list out of her pocket. It was segmented into the kinds of potions, and what was needed for said potions. Healing potions were always a popular demand. Poison resistance were also becoming more sought after. Someone also ordered an invisibility potion. ‘They must be pretty wealthy’ you thought to yourself. One of the ingredients for invisibility was really hard to find.

“If you cant find everything that’s fine, just get as much ad you can, as well as anything else you find that can be used later.” She dusts a couple of your hairs off herself and heads to the door. “I’m going to go to town and see if I can find any good prices for some of the more rare ingredients. Please close the curtains and lock the door on your way out. I already put the closed sign up. I’ll see you later dear.” She waves to you and closes your bedroom door. The sound of her footsteps going down the stairs fade as you sit and stare at yourself in the mirror lost in thought.

You really did not want to go out into the woods. You never had anything bad happen, but you were still scared. You could never get the rumor of gnomes kidnapping girls out of your head. It was just a dumb prank one of the boys from school used to tell you when you were a kid, but it still shook you. “You’re so stupid,” you say to your reflection, “nothing like that ever happens. You’re going to be fine. Don’t be stupid.”

The wooden steps creak under you as you head downstairs. There is a small fire still burning under the cooking pot in the kitchen, the smell of burnt oak wood filling the air. You decided to put it out, not knowing how long you or your mother would be gone. Your harvesting apron is hanging by the back door. As you tie it around yourself you notice that there is still dirt in the pockets from the last time you went out. You walk out into the shop, the part of the house where the typical living room would be. You readjust some items on the shelves, close the curtain, and lock the door. Checking the list one more time before putting it in one of the pockets, you head out the back door, locking that behind you.

The smell of fresh flowers fills the air as you step outside. The sun once again warming your skin, only a few small clouds hang in the bright blue sky. A couple of birds are singing to each other in a near by tree. Even though the forest scares you, living next to them beat living within the town. It was too noisy and too busy. Not to mention it would take a lot longer to go harvesting if you had to walk in and out of town each time. Speaking of the town, you do notice that there is a large pillar of smoke coming from the direction of the east wall. “Thats where the town’s guards’ barracks are,” you say aloud. It was probably some sort of wild beast attack. Maybe a fire salamander. But with that amount of smoke... You shake your head to clear your thoughts. No. You weren’t going to over think this right before you head into the forest. There’s no way you’d come in contact with anything dangerous. You never have, and you never will.

There are quite a lot of herbs for the healing potions. The trees held plenty of lichen, as well as the mossy rocks near the water. Patches of poisonous flowers littered the shaded underbrush in full bloom. You filled both pockets of your apron quickly. You even went back to the house go unload your harvest so you could set out again. As you wandered farther into the woods, you realize you still have yet to find the ingredient for the invisibility potion that was ordered. The plant, a black root looking vine called void root, only grew in dark damp places.

You can think of only one other place the root can grow and the thought of it sent a chill down your spine. There was a cave about an hour walk from your house. When you were a child, it used to be a bear den. Since then, there have been rumors about other powerful creatures who have moved in. Those were just rumors, as the cave is within the town’s guard patrol area. Surely there was nothing to worry about.

The walk to the cave was pleasant. It was a beautiful day. You even stopped to watch two baby foxes play with each other before its mother came and corralled them back into their den. Before long, you stood at the mouth of Grimmwater Cave. Another shiver shook you as you peer into the darkness. You collect yourself and find some dried sticks and moss and fashion a torch. You manage to light it with some flint laying around the edge of the cave. You take one more nervous breath before you step into the darkness.

It was called Grimmwater Cave because of the small stream that tricked through it. If there was one place to find the void root, the water’s edge would be the place to find it. You walked carefully, making sure not to make any noise. You were precautious even though there couldn’t be any creature living in the cave. You couldn’t stop being scared. Every bone in your body told you to leave, but the payment from the potion would really help with the small food supply that you and your mother had.

You finally ventured far enough that you could hear the stream. Holding the torch low to the ground, you carefully sweep the area, keeping an eye out for any plant life that may be living along the water. After a few minutes of searching, you finally find what you are looking for. You carefully lean the torch against a rock so you could see what you are doing. You pull at the void root slightly, getting it to release itself from the rock. This root was pretty big, as you had to use the small pocket knife to cut through it where it was caught under a large rock. It made a snapping noise as the knife slid through the plant. The unexpected noise scared you, freezing you in place. Shut your eyes and held your breath. No other noise other than the slight water current could be heard. You slowly open your eyes. You didn't see anything other than the rocks.

You grab your torch and continue walking down the stream. You find more void root and bend over to cut it. As you continue to cut at the thick piece of root, you feel something touch your leg. You let out a small scream and jump back. At the edges of the torch light you see a small gecko scamper away. You wipe the sweat from your forehead and pick the torch back up. As you turn to head deeper into the cave, directly in front of you are two giant eyes that pierce into your soul. The torch light reflects off of its scales, and you take notice of multiple pairs of horns, all of which are extremely pointy.

You drop the torch and scream, turning back to where the entrance of the cave is. Barely taking a few running steps away from where you just stood, you hear the rocks shift from behind you, and almost instantly you feel a great weight wrap around your torso and legs. You couldn’t move. You were going to die here, alone in this dreary cave at the clutches of some horrendous monster. You keep screaming and struggling in the grasp of the great beast, until it finally speaks.

”Silence human before I decide to eat you for a midday meal!” You stop screaming, terrified to disobey its orders. Wiggling does nothing as its giant claws don't budge an inch. It brings you close to its face and you see the light of the fallen torch in its eyes. The scales on its face seemed covered in something. You reflect back to the cloud of smoke coming from the village. It probably killed a lot of people at the barracks. Your body starts shaking as it once again opens its teeth filled mouth to talk.

”Answer me truthfully, human, and I may spare your life. Why have you disturbed my slumber? Are you here to hunt me down?” Tears form in the corners of your eyes, and it shakes you slightly. “Answer me!”

“N-no sir I-I didn’t even know you were here! I only came to this c-cave in hopes of harvesting a rare herb! I had n-no other intention! I swear!” The creature lets out a deep rumbling growl, “How did you find this place girl? You are treading in dangerous waters.” It squeezes you a little bit more and you let out a small yelp of pain, dropping the void root that was in your hand. The sound of it hitting the group draws the beast’s attention. It leans its head to get a closer look, then looks back at you, tears streaming down your face, wheezing from the pressure being put on your chest.

The creature loosens its grip and carefully sets you down. With its other massive claw it gingerly picks up the plant you dropped and sets it on your lap. “I see.” The rumble of its booming voice shakes your bones as you sit on the cold damp rock. “You truly came all the way from your village to this place just for a plant?” The tone in its voice actually sounds curious. You slowly look up at it. Its big brown eyes looking directly at you. “Y-yes, but I don’t actually live in the v-village. I live outside the w-walls.”

It tilts is head to the side in thought. This massive creature was actually pondering your response. It could easily squash you right here and now, but it was actually trying to have a conversation with you. “What do you need with this plant, tiny human?” You look at the void roots in your hand. It wasn’t crushed at all by the creature. “W-well my mom and I run a potion shop, and we got an order for one that requires this root... When we sell it, we’ll be able to afford more than just the rejects the market sellers sell at lower prices.”

You can see its right eye ridge raise slightly. “You do not have food?” it asks in a quieter voice. You relax slightly, the shift of its tone of voice more friendly now. “We do have food, just not a lot. We try to harvest as many of the ingredients as we can so we don’t have to buy as much, so we can save money.” The beast hums a little bit, shaking some of the smallest rocks littered on the ground. It looked you up and down. “Are you hungry? You’re so thin I almost crushed you just holding you in my claws.”

You mouth dropped open slightly. Did this beast just ask you if you were hungry? Was it concerned with your size? It reads your facial expression like an open book and lets out a deep chuckle, shaking even more rocks in the area. “Do not concern yourself human. I do not plan on eating you, and yet I offer you my own food instead.” It raises its massive head slightly and looks over its shoulder. “Follow me human. I will give you a meal. Believe it or not, not all dragons wish to slaughter your kind mercilessly.”

Dragon?! This thing was a dragon?! You start shaking again as you slowly stand up from the ground. ‘There is no way this thing isn’t going to eat me.’ You look over your shoulder in the direction of the forest. There’s no way you could escape. It was just too fast. Plus you were curious on what it would do. Grabbing the torch, you reluctantly follow the dragon deeper into the cave. As you walk you notice that the ceiling of the cave gets higher and higher. Where you were at now was probably higher than the forty foot high walls that surrounded the village.

After a couple minutes of walking, you turn a corner as see a massive bonfire in the middle of an open room. Towards the back is a large pond with large stalagmites formed next to the waters edge on left side of the pond. The dragon walks around the bonfire and lifts up a dead cow from a stack of... other dead cows. It sets the carcass down on the ground and beckons you over. You cautiously make your way over to the dead body. “Humans don’t eat those uncooked right?” You shake your head, and once again the dragon lifts the corpse into the air. It first removes the skin with its razor sharp claws then opens its mighty jaws and a small cone of fire comes out wrapping itself around the cow’s flesh. After a few seconds it sets the cow down in front of you. “Eat.” it commands. You take out your small pocket knife and wipe it off on your apron before cutting into the cow. Without a fork you had to hold onto it with your hand. The dragon chuckles. You look at it and realize it looks bigger now than it did towards the front of the cave. “I apologize, I do not have any utensils for you to use. I was not expecting guests.” It leans its gigantic head down to you and you take a few steps back and cover your face. “I do not mean to frighten you. Let me change into something that will make you feel more comfortable.”

You watch as the beast closes its eyes and some white smoke starts to wrap around it. The smoke cloud starts to shirk to the ground. It soon starts to disappear and within the cloud you see a tall toned human man with brown wispy hair. His arm, leg, and ab muscles are well defined. You catch yourself staring and quickly look away. “Y-you don’t have any clothes on.” He looks down at himself and laughs. “I’m sorry, I forgot I had taken them off before I reverted back into my true form.” He walks behind a giant boulder and you hear some ruffling. He soon steps back out, dressed in regal looking clothes. You notice that they are torn and bloody. He walks back over to you and lifts up his hand. His fingers shift back into claws as he cuts up part of the cow into smaller pieces. You can’t help but watch him as he does so. While the bonfire does produce light, the cave is still pretty dim, but even so you can tell he is very attractive. You take note of the blood splatters on his face.

“Go ahead. Eat!” He smiles at you and picks up a few pieces of the cow for himself. “Y-you’re human!” The words fumble out of your mouth, making the beastman laugh. “No no, I assure you, I am a dragon. However, some of us are powerful enough to be able to take on a human form.” He pops a few pieces of meat into his mouth.

“And you’re hurt,” you say walking closer to him. You reach into one of the pockets, “let me help you.” He watches you take out a mustard colored lichen and squish it between your hands. You knead it into a paste before you reach out to touch him. He pulls away slightly before letting your hand touch his skin. You rub some of the lichen paste into the wounds on his arms and chest. You could feel the muscle mass and it didn’t even seem like he was flexing. You point to his neck. “May I?” The man leans his neck to the side, revealing a gash that leads all the way up from the right side of his neck to his jugular. As you gently rub in the paste you can feel that he relaxes his body. “I have more on my back, could you get those as well?” You nod and he takes his shirt off. His chest looked even more toned from up close and as he turns to face away from you, you take notice of how well defined his back muscles are. You cheeks get red as you massage the paste into the attractive man’s back. ‘This has to look really perverted,’ you think to yourself, ‘but it will help the healing process.’ “All done. It’s not as strong as a potion or low level healing magic but it will help.”

”You have really soft hands.” It takes a moment to register his comment before your face gets even redder. You back up, wiping the lichen off your hands onto your apron. “Well uh... I...” He laughs and turns to face you. His face turns into a worried look. “Are you feeling sick? Your face is redder then it was. Are you running a fever?” He walks up to you and places his forehead on yours with his eyes closed. Startled, you back up and wave your hands nervously. “No, no I’m fine! I should be asking you if you’re ok. That’s a lot of cuts you have, and the some of them are pretty deep. He looks at the slashes on his arms before he puts his shirt back on.

“You shouldn’t worry yourself with the affairs of dragons.” He looks at you with a stern face but quickly relaxes into a smile. “But you did tend to me, so I suppose you deserve to know.” He walks over to the cow and takes a few more pieces and hands some to you. As you start to eat, he starts to tell his story.

”Well long story short I was in the area when I saw the village. I decided to check it out before I travelled back home. There was someone working on the roof of one of the houses I was walking past when they slipped and fell off. Without thinking I opened my wings and flew up to catch him. Once I placed him down he started screaming “monster monster!” Within seconds the guards came and started firing arrows at me. I didn’t want to transform and knock down any buildings so I just ran through the streets. They backed me into a corner of the wall near this building a lot more guards came out from. So I breathed fire on the roof and part of the wall, being careful not to hit any of the humans, and flew up into the smoke to hide which direction I went. I flew all the way out here and found this cave after passing a herd of cows. I’ve been resting here for awhile, and then you came along. I heard you come in and decided to see if you were a threat.”

“Well, even though you did an act of kindness, I can’t put the guards at fault. The village gets attacked by a lot of different creatures. It usually always results in people dying. So I guess you can say they just don’t like to take any chances.” The man laughs. “I don’t blame them either. Lots of beats prey on humans. It’s only natural that they feel the need to defend themselves. Plus I only ended up getting three arrows in my arm and five in my back. It wasn’t a big deal.” You give him a confused look. “Your wounds look a lot worse than just eight arrows worth of damage.” His face quickly turns sour. “That is because of the business I was here to do. That I will not explain. I’m sorry.” He quietly picks up more meat chunks and continues to eat. You also continue to silently eat until you think of another question.

”Why don’t you slaughter humans? Don’t get me wrong I’m very glad you didn’t kill me but I always thought dragons where the most ferocious man eating creatures around.” The man-dragon stays quiet, trying to think of how he wants to word his answer. He takes another bite of food before he finally speaks. “That is a long story that I do not wish to recite right now. Nothing bad, but I’m far too tired for a long story. Most dragons don’t actually go around killing humans. I only know a few that do. Luckily for you, they live a couple days flying time from here. Which is about two months walking time for you humans. My pack lives close by, so I promise that if they would ever happen to appear here, we will protect you.

”Protect us? Why? I mean I’m thankful but, why?.” He swallows his food and looks at you with a big beautiful smile. “Because you took care of me and showed me compassion even though you were scared for your life. No human has ever even been polite to me, let alone tend to my wounds. I’ve taken an interest in you.”

You start blushing at his last comment. Even though he was a dragon, having an attractive man say such a kindhearted thing made your heart flutter. You shake you head to clear the though out of your mind before you realize that you’ve been gone for quite some time. “Oh no! I have to get home! My mother is probably starting to worry!” You check your pockets to make sure all the herbs and the roots you collected were there. You turn to face the man again. “Thank you for the meal, I hope your wounds heal quickly. It was very nice to meet you.” As you start to head out, he calls out to you. “Hey wait! What’s your name? Can you come back tomorrow? I’d like some company while I recover, being here by myself is pretty lonely.

You hesitate for a second. Should you come back? Is it truly safe to be around him? Once again you give into your curiosity. My name is (y/n) (l/n). And yes, I can come back tomorrow. What’s your name?” He flashes you a big smile once again. “My name is Tooru Oikawa. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, (y/n)!”


	2. Unexpected Guest

###  Unexpected Guest 

Morning came around to the sound of your mother calling you from downstairs. Breakfast was ready and she didn’t want yours getting cold. Yelling back to her that you were headed down, you pull on some pants and head down the cold wooden stairs that lead to the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the air as your mother is setting the table for the both of you to eat.

”Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?”

”Well enough. I did a lot of walking yesterday.”

”I figured as much with how much you gathered! You even managed to find some void root! Thank you so much you saved us a lot of money!”

”That’s not a problem. I was actually going to go back and look for more today.”

Your mother’s face turned paler. She nervously twirled the fork on the edge of her plate, biting her lip. “As much as I would appreciate that, I’d rather you not go out today...” You give her a quizzical look and before you can speak she cuts you off. “A beastman attacked the village yesterday and flew off into the woods. I know I always tell you that our forest is safe but... I’d rather you not take any chances until guards found it and killed it. It was pretending to be a human.”

You gulped. You knew she was talking about Tooru. Even though he made sure not to kill anyone, he still lit a section of the village on fire. He was still a dragon. The village guards were ruthless in hunting down beastmen, and it was only a matter of time until they found him. You had to get him to leave and go back home, even if he was still hurt.

”I wont go too far ok? I just want to go get more of that void root I found. We need the money mom. I promise I’ll keep an eye out. Plus I have my knife with me.”

”The knife you cut herbs with.” She sighs and gets up from her seat and walks out into the shop. After a couple minutes she comes back with a bottle and some cloth. “Here is a healing potion and some bandages incase you run into it. Please try to be safe. It’s best if you leave now while the sun is still low. Maybe it’ll still be sleeping.”

You scarf up the rest of your meal and quickly throw on your apron. You take the medicine from your mother’s hands and give her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be alright mom. Don’t worry.” She gives you a worried wave as you head out the door and take off running into the woods.

The walk to the cave that took you an hour yesterday took about thirty-five minutes with how fast you ran. You finally make it to the entrance of the cave, completely out of breath. You lean against a rock and cup your mouth, calling into the cave. “Tooru! Tooru it’s me, (y/n)! I’m back like I promised!” Not even five seconds later you feel cold claws around your neck. “Hmm what a lovely surprise! My breakfast came to me!” You let out a short scream as the man-dragon lets go laughing. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I didn’t think I’d scare you that much! Please, forgive me.” He moves in front of you and takes a deep bow. “That’s no way for me to treat a lady.”

”You’re such an ass!” you huff as you cross your arms. “I thought you were going to kill me!”

”Kill you? Now why on Earth would I kill such a beautiful woman such as yourself?” He chuckles and flashes you a big smile. You feel your cheeks get hot as he laughs again, stepping off to the side, bowing again, his right arm pointing to the inner part of the cave. “After you, m’lady.”

Walking down around all the curves and bends makes you slow down, as it is pitch black. “Tooru, are you still there? I can’t see anything.” You rub your eyes trying to readjust them to the darkness. “Of course I’m here. Let me light the way.” And just like that a small ball of fire appears in the palm of his hand. As you stare at it mesmerized, he chuckles again. “Oh it’s nothing special. Just a weak, low tier fire spell. You act as if you’ve never seen magic before.”

”But I never have! This is the very first time! Our village isn’t big enough to be worthy of one of one the king’s wizards! Humans typically can’t use magic. It’s a miracle if one is born who can cast low level magic, let alone anything higher.”

As the two of you walk, you keep watching the flames dance in his hand. The way they licked the air almost looked like snake tongues flickering in the wind. The embers floated softly to the ground without a sound. It was so beautiful, even though you have seen fire before. But this magical fire just seemed so much better than your usual boring manual fire. As you watched the the light, you didn’t notice that Tooru was watching you.

In the deepest cavern of the cave is where he was resting. With the bonfire glowing bright you take note that all the cow bodies are gone. Not even bones remain. “I’m sorry I don’t have anything for you to eat. I wasn’t expecting you so early. I can go out and grab us some breakfast if you’d like?”

You shake your head. “No thank you, it’s ok. My mom already made me breakfast. In fact, there is a reason why I’m here so early.” Tooru flipped his brown hair out of his eyes and winked at you. “It’s because you couldn’t wait to see me huh?” He started to laugh but stopped when he realized the serious look on your face. He pulled you over to a rock to sit down. You noticed it wasn’t here yesterday. “What’s wrong?” You look into his eyes. They’re so round and soft as he asks, almost like he’s afraid to know what happened.

”Well, my mom didn’t want me out here to begin with. She was in the village yesterday when you got caught. She was worried that I’d get hurt out here, and only allowed me to go since it was early, and figured whatever caused the fire would still be asleep. The guards are hunting you Tooru. They won’t stop until they chased you farther away or have your head on a pike. You need to get out of here. You have to go home.”

He takes a second to analyze what you just said before sweeping the hair away from your eye. “Don’t worry about me sweet girl. I’ll be alright. Plus I don’t think I’m ready to fly just yet. My back hasn’t fully healed from my fight before the guards yesterday and it’s hard for me to flap my wings.”

Giving him a concerned look you poke further into his history. “A fight? What happened? Why were you in a fight?” He lets out a sighing laugh. “To keep it short, I was challenged by another who wishes to take my title. I won, obviously. No one can beat me. Well... Never mind, don’t worry about that. I’ll be fine. I just need more rest.”

You pull out the potion and bandage wrap from your pockets. “Mom gave these to me incase I came into trouble, but you need them more. Drink this then take off your shirt. I found more lichen on the way here i can rub into your wounds and I can also bandage them up. You’ll heal a lot faster.”

”Take off my shirt, huh?” He lets out a loud laugh. “We’re moving quite fast don’t you think?” You punch him lightly in the shoulder where you know he doesn’t have any injuries. “Don’t be like that. I’m just trying to help.” He puts his hands up in surrender before pulling the cap off the bottle. He sniffs it and scrunches his nose a bit, raising an eyebrow to you. You give him a confirming nod, then he reluctantly chugs the potions. “It smells a lot worst than it tastes. Did you make this yourself?” “No, my mom did. She’s teaching me how to though. But I usually just go out and collect ingredients.”

Tooru puts the cap back on, carefully placing the glass jar onto the rocky floor besides his feet. Taking his shirt off, he turns to face away from you. His toned back already looks better than it did yesterday. You start squishing the lichen into your hands, and once again rub it into the open cuts on his back. You feel his muscles relax and see his head lean back a little, almost as if he was enjoying it. You stand up and walk over to stand in front of him. Tooru tilts his head back more and lets you tend to the gash on his throat. He then reaches out his arms so you can rub the past into his almost closed wounds. “Stand up. I have to wrap you in bandages now.”

He stands up facing you, his body very close to yours. You nervously start wrapping his left arm since that one seems to have more damage than the right. You get all the way up to his shoulder and just start bandaging his back when you hear a voice call out, “Oikawa! You here? I picked up your scent! I came looking for you, you’ve been gone awhile and-“ You turn towards to the entrance of the cavern and see another large dragon glaring at you, teeth exposed. The white scales glisten in the firelight. You see what almost look like aqua spots going down it’s side. The top of it’s head covered in spiky horns.

”Who is this Oikawa? What is this human doing? Are you ok?” The dragon bends down as if it’s getting ready to pounce. Tooru steps in front of you, arms extended out to the sides to shield you from the unfamiliar beast. “It’s ok Iwa. She’s a friend. She’s helping tend to my wounds from my fight with Kageyama. I had to spend the night. It was pretty bad.”

The new dragon stepped in closer, relaxing his figure. “Did you win at least?”

Tooru scoffed. “Of course I did. He just got in some cheap shots. I can’t fly yet. But this nice young lady gave me a healing potion and is wrapping up my back so I heal faster. Come over and introduce yourself.”

A familiar mist started to surround him, and he soon stepped out of the cloud taking on a human form. He is wearing the same color clothes Tooru had on, and they match the color of his scales. He is short than Tooru, but slightly bigger bulk wise. His spiky black hair stands up away from his face. His eyes are serious but not in a scary way. He walks over to you and holds out his hand. “My name is Hajime Iwaizumi. I’m sorry for acting so rudely, I was just worried you were hurting him.”

Taking his hand, the two of you shake. He has a strong grip, but not one that’s hurting you. You could tell that Hajime was all business. “D-don’t worry about it. Tooru and I got off on the wrong foot too. I thought he was going to kill me.” Hajime looks over to Tooru who’s standing behind you. “Don’t worry about it Iwa. I’ll tell you later.” Tooru walks out in front of you so you can continue wrapping him up. “If what you said about the guards is true (y/n), I can have Iwa take me home.”

”That sounds like a good plan. I’d hate to see you hunted down while you’re too injured to fly.” You felt a knot start to form in the pit of your stomach. You couldn’t seriously be sad that he was leaving already? You just met him, plus he tried to kill you! On the other hand, it was cool having a dragon to talk to. Not having any friends and finally being able to talk to someone, especially a very attractive guy, made you realize how lonely you were. You finish up bandaging Tooru’s back. He moves his shoulders around, getting uses to the feeling before he puts his shirt back on. “Keep those on for at least two to three days. I used a lot of paste this time, you should heal up in no time.”

Tooru turns around to face you and ruffles your hair. “I appreciate all that you’ve done for me (y/n). In fact, I have a gift for you!” He walks off past the bonfire to the back of the cavern. When he walks back you notice he’s carrying a pile of something in his arms. As he gets closer, you can tell it’s all void root. “I found these after you left yesterday. I remembered you said you needed this for-“ You cut him off, giving him a hug awhile carefully avoiding crushing the roots. You look up at him with watering eyes. “Thank you so much Tooru. This... This is incredible! We’ll be able to sell so many potions!” You can’t hold the tears back anymore. As they roll down your face you start laughing slightly. “We’ll really be able to afford to eat! We won’t have to go hungry by the end of the month! Thank you so much!”

He hands you the pile of void roots then hugs you back. “No need to thank me. You did me a great favor by showing me such kindness with helping me heal. I will never forget that, or your beautiful face.” He wipes a tear off your cheek. “Hey now, no need to cry. Tears don’t match those shiny eyes of yours. Run along now. Get back home before any guards see you out here.” He gently turns you around and walks with you to the mouth of the cave. Hajime follows behind the two of you.

Tooru waves goodbye to you as you walk past the trees. “Take care (y/n)! Thanks again!” His wave slows down until you disappear into the forest, which by then it stops. Hajime changed back into his dragon form, the base of his neck going past the trees. Tooru climbs up to the top of his head. “You getting soft Oikawa? I’ve never seen you be so nice to a stranger before.”

He reflects for a moment before answering. “She was the first human to ever show me kindness. And yes, I felt bad for her, not having that much food. I’d hate to have to go hungry.”

Hajime flaps his giant wings, taking off into the sky, rising higher than the clouds. “You shouldn’t get too attached to her you know. She’s just a human. Even if we don’t want to kill humans, it doesn’t mean they should be around us. We could hurt them.”

A sigh slips out from between Tooru’s lips. He looks back down to the forest. In the distance he notices a small wooden house beyond the walls of the village. He shakes his head and redirects his gaze to the direction they were going. “I know I know. But... I don’t know what it is. I’ve never experienced such genuine kindness before. I never even told her who I was other than my name, so I know it’s not some fake, stuck up bullshit like all the other dragons do. It was... really nice.” The rest of the flight back home, both dragons stayed silent.

You finally make it back home after an hour. You were careful not to drop anything. You hear your mom before you even get to your house, calling out your name. “(Y/n)? (Y/n) where are you?” You slightly pick up the pace. “I’m here ma! Look what I found, you’ll never believe it!”

Your mom finally comes into view standing at the clearing around your house. Her concerned looks fade to amazed shock as she sees the load in your arms. “That... You found all that?! T-that’s incredible! We’ll be able to make so much money (y/n), I can’t believe it!” She runs over and kisses you on your cheek. “I’m glad you’re ok. You were gone so long, I got so worried about you! Let me help you carry that inside.” She takes a scoop from the pile and the two of you make your way into the kitchen, setting your haul on the table. She turns to hug you, wrapping her arms tightly around your torso.

”I’m sorry I took so long. Before I collected all this void root I... I ran into a traveller. He took a tumble and busted up his leg and couldn’t get to where he was going, so I gave him the potion and wrapped him up. Sorry I wasted it all.” Your mom brushes back your hair with her fingers. “Don’t worry about it dear. You did the right thing. The beastman is still out there and could of killed him. You probably saved his life.” She lets go of you and starts sorting the void root. You stay silent as you wash your hands and head back upstairs to your room. The sun shined bright through your window, the sky a bright blue. You looked up at the single cloud floating by, wondering where Tooru and Hajime went. You already missed their company. Living outside the village walls was very lonesome.

You shake your head and sigh to yourself. “No point wondering about that now.” you mutter aloud. The blankets feel cool against your skin as you tuck yourself in for your daily afternoon nap.


End file.
